Avis
CC-0049/863 'nicknamed "'Avis", was a veteran clone pilot who served in the Republic navy in the Clone Wars. Avis commanded the elite Thunderbird Squadron against the Confederacy of Independent Systems for many months, rising to the rank of Captain during his career. The Clone Wars (22 BBY-19 BBY) Born in 32 BBY on Kamino with millions of other clones, Avis trained and specialized in piloting. Ten years later, Avis was amongst the 100,000 clone troopers sent to rescue the Jedi strike force on Geonosis. Avis piloted his LAAT/i gunship towards the Pentranaki Arena, destroying several battle droids for the first time. What became a rescue mission had now turned into a battleground; with Avis and several other gunships flying platoons of troops into the fray, the pilot found himself exposed to warfare. Learning from his training on Kamino, Avis successfully destroyed several fuel cells on orders from Padawan Anakin Skywalker, destroying a portion of the Droid Army. Following the Battle of Geonosis, it was inevitable that the Clone Wars would break out, prompting many troops to be inducted into the Grand Army. Avis, however, was taken into the Republic navy, piloting a gunship during the first several months of the war. When Avis was offered a transfer to the Champion Fleet, he accepted, and was soon piloting a BTL-B Bomber, commanding the soon-to-be elite Thunderbird Squadron. Trade Routes Skirmishes : "I will not forget those who had died in the TR Skirmishes. Their deaths will make me stronger, and that strength will help me punch a bigger hole in the Sep armada." : —Avis vowing to fight on for his deceased brothers Exactly one month before the start of 21 BBY, Admiral Gelin Nevrax blockaded the Hydian Way and the Corellian Trade Route. He then captured the Corellian Trade Spine, the Rimma Trade Route and Perlemian Trade Route, cutting off the Republic forces from their supply convoys. The First and Second Fleets under the command of Jedi Generals Kyle Redbreak and Jennifer SpaceDreamer respectively, left to dislodge Nevrax's fleet. During the final battle of the skirmishes, much of Thunderbird Squadron was destroyed, bringing Avis into a deep depression, and vowing revenge on Nevrax. Thunderbird Squadron Reborn After the Trade Route Skirmishes, Thunderbird squadron gradually rebuilt its numbers. Avis, although he was comforted by his brothers, still felt vengeance within him. Thunderbird Squadron was different than the one Avis commanded. Instead of twelve fighters, the squadron grew to over a hundred fighters. Comprising of BTL-B Bombers, ARC-170 Fighters and Z-95 Headhunters, Avis soon mastered piloting the other two. Personality and Traits : ''"You got to have a strong motive--a strong reason to fight on harder. I'm motivated to fight on harder after what happened during the TR Skirmishes. I'm motivated to destroy every last clanker that shot every brother that has died under my command." '' : —Avis Avis believes in motivation, motivation to give the Confederacy no mercy and to fight for those who had perished. Avis will not step down from a mission and is always willing to stand in the way of danger approaching, despite the risks. Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clone Pilot Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Class Rank:Captain Category:Champion Fleet